


Dlaczego?

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [73]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marcelowa: Prompt: 1D nie istnieje, ale Li, Hazz, Lou, Niall, Zayn oraz Nick, Aiden,Stan (typowo męskie grono) spotykają się w domu Horana, jakaś imprezka, no i gra w butelkę. Jest kilka śmiesznych wyzwań lub prawd, ale konkretnie chodzi mi o jedno. Niall kręci butelką i pada na Harry’ego. I Horan się pyta: gdyby miał taką możliwość, to z kim z ich ósemki chciałby wziąć ślub? (a że wszyscy wiedzą, że H i L czują coś do siebie ale tego nie okazują, więc stąd to pytanie Nialla) no i H zaskakuje wszystkich i mówi, że za… Nicka! (no wiem, szok) A wszystkim szczęki opadły, oczy wyszły a Louisowi to w ogóle, bo myślał, że H odwzajemnia jego uczucia. I Nick tak jakby później zaczyna flirtować z Loczkiem, co przygnębia Tommo i Gryles po jakimś czasie jest razem. Wszyscy średnio przepadają za Nickiem i nie wiedzą co H widzi w Grimmy’m. I może zrób tak, że pewnego wieczoru Lou wraca ze spaceru i spotyka Hazzę, samego i Hazz chce pogadać, a L nie chce. (L niedostępny) i resztę zostawiam Tobie?:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dlaczego?

\- Harold! – Niall próbował przekrzyczeć tłum i muzykę, która wydobywała się z głośników – Idziesz? – przyglądał się jak Harry odsuwa się od stolika, w dłoni trzymając swojego kolejnego drinka. Loczek, podobnie jak każdy na tej imprezie, był już wstawiony. Miał zarumienione policzki, a zielone tęczówki błyszczały.  
\- Już jestem – usiadł na ziemi, opierając głowę o kolana Louisa, który siedział na kanapie – Nick się do nas dołączy – reszta grupy dopiero teraz zauważyła, że za chłopakiem przyszedł również Grimshaw. Na ich twarzach pojawił się grymas, nikt – po za Harrym – nie przepadał za mężczyzną. Loczek jednak niczego nie zauważył, wpatrując się w Louisa i szeroko uśmiechając. Szatyn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, zanurzając dłoń w jego włosach i lekko masując skórę głowy. Styles zamruczał z przyjemności.  
\- Dobra, skoro już jesteśmy wszyscy, zaczynamy – Aiden usiadł pomiędzy Liamem i Nickiem, kładąc pustą butelkę po piwie na środku niewielkiego koła, które utworzyli – Kto zaczyna?  
\- Ja mogę – zawołał entuzjastycznie Stan. Wychylił się lekko z kanapy sięgając do butelki i kręcąc nią. Zatrzymała się na Zaynie – A więc Zi, prawda czy wyzwanie.  
\- Może być wyzwanie – powiedział obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Ok, w takim razie – zamyślił się na moment Lucas – Przynieś mi nowe piwo.  
\- Serio stary? – spytał mulat, unosząc brew.  
\- Stan, jak mogłeś to tak spieprzyć? – jęknął Louis.  
\- No co, nie miałem pomysłu na zadanie, a moje piwo się skończyło – potrząsnął pustą butelką, którą trzymał w dłoni – Postanowiłem to wykorzystać – bronił się.  
\- To po co się tak rwałeś, aby być pierwszym? – zapytał Louis.  
\- Liczyłem na to, że padnie na ciebie – odpowiedział, pokazując mu język.  
Po tym jak Malik wrócił z nowym piwem dla Stana, gra ponownie ruszyła. Tym razem zadania i pytania były bardziej kreatywne. Między innymi Louis musiał uwieść i wyciągnąć numer od największego heteryka, co mu się oczywiście udało. Nick musiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie do Stana, który dotyczył jego najbardziej żenującego momentu w życiu, a Aiden musiał wypić specjalną mieszankę przygotowaną przez Harry’ego.  
*****  
\- Liam, ty dupku! – krzyknął blondyn wskazując na niego palcem, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ponieważ wszyscy głośno śmiali się z Irlandczyka – Zdradziłem ci to w sekrecie. Po za tym byłem wtedy pijany. Normalnie bym tego nie zrobił.  
\- Stary, pijany czy nie, stało się – Zayn poklepał go po plecach.  
\- Nie lubię was – burknął sięgając po butelkę – Dobra, zamknąć się. Teraz moja kolej – zakręcił butelką podczas gdy reszta powoli się uspokajała. Zatrzymała się wskazując Harry’ego.  
\- Pytanie – odpowiedział, nim Niall zdążył zapytać.  
\- Ok. W takim razie, z kim z pośród nas tutaj – wskazał na siebie i resztę chłopaków - chciałbyś wziąć ślub? – zapytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem i patrząc znacząco na Louisa. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ich do siebie ciągnęło. Tylko ich dwójka tego nie dostrzegała.  
Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, czując jak powoli trzeźwieje. Jego ciało powoli ogarniała panika, przecież nie może na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Nie chce, aby on się dowiedział. Na pewno nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Jeszcze go wyśmieje i ich przyjaźń zostanie zniszczona. Nie chciał tego, chciał się z nim przyjaźnić. Widział jak chłopcy powoli się niecierpliwią, już zbyt długo nie odpowiadał. Przestraszony zaczął spoglądać na resztę, dopóki jego wzrok nie zatrzymał się na Grimmym.  
\- Nick – wypalił bez namysłu.  
Pomiędzy nimi zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w szoku w Harry’ego, który siedział ze spuszczoną głową wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Nie widział jak blask w błękitnych tęczówkach przygasa, ani jak Nick się do niego szeroko uśmiecha.  
\- Naprawdę Harry? – Grimshaw dotknął dłoni loczka.  
\- T-tak – potwierdził i sam nie wiedział po co. Zamiast to sprostować i zmienić w żart, utwierdził w nim przekonanie, że ma szansę u Stylesa.  
\- Mam już dość tej zabawy – Louis podniósł się z kanapy – Muszę się przewietrzyć – oznajmił i skierował na taras.  
*****  
Miał już dość tej imprezy. Tak bardzo chciał stąd iść, ale nie mógł. To Zayn miał klucze od ich mieszkania, a ten w tej chwili gdzieś się zapodział. Dopił swoje piwo i położył głowę na oparciu kanapy. Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć jak Nick flirtuje z Harrym, a młodszy na to odpowiada. Dlaczego Harry wybrał Nicka. Nie rozumiał, myślał, że ma u niego szansę. Widocznie się mylił.  
\- Lou – usłyszał znajomy głos i poczuł lekki uścisk na kolanie. Uniósł głowę i ujrzał twarz Aidena – Nie zamartwiaj się tym tak stary – powiedział, a ich spojrzenia od razu uciekły w kierunku Stylsa i Grimshawa – Jeśli Harry nie widzi jak wspaniały jesteś, nie jest ciebie wart.  
\- Dzięki – posłał mu lekki uśmiech – Po prostu myślałem, że on odwzajemnia moje uczucia.  
\- Wiem Lou, wszyscy tak myśleli – objął szatyna i przyciągnął do siebie.  
*****  
To już zbyt długo się ciągnęło, ale Harry nie potrafił tego przerwać. Wiedział, że od razu jak odpowiedział na pytanie Nialla, powinien sprawę sprostować, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie zrobił tego również później. Pozwolił na to, aby Nick z nim flirtował. Pozwolił, aby mężczyzna go pocałował, a Louis ich na tym przyłapał. To był okropny moment. W chwili, kiedy ujrzał na twarzy Tomlinsona smutek i zranienie, zrozumiał, że szatynowi prawdopodobnie również na nim zależy. Jednak zamiast w tym momencie zadziałać i wytłumaczyć, stchórzył i spanikował. Pozwolił, aby Nick dalej flirtował, dalej go całował i po kilku dniach zostali parą. Przez co, ku niezadowoleniu jego paczki, Nick coraz częściej spotykał się z nimi.  
Oszukiwał Grimshawa, ranił Louisa. Powinien powiedzieć prawdę, jednak patrząc się na szczęśliwą i pełną nadziei twarz Nicka, nie potrafił mu tego wyznać. Dodatkowo Louis zaczął go unikać. Dalej pokazywał się, kiedy wychodzili gdzieś całą paczką, jednak unikał zostania sam na sam z Harrym. Loczek zauważył również, że Lou i Aiden stali się sobie bliżsi. Zawsze się przyjaźnili, jednak szatyn bardziej trzymał się z nim, Zaynem, czy Stanem. Teraz doszedł Aiden i Styles miał wrażenie, że chłopak go powoli zastępuje. Zajmuje miejsce, które kiedyś należało tylko do niego.  
*****  
\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego Harry z nim jest? – burknął Niall, śledząc wzrokiem Harry’ego i Nicka, którzy właśnie opuszczali bar trzymając się za ręce. Sięgnął po swój kufel z piwem upijając z niego.  
\- Niall, nie mówmy o tym – odezwał się Aiden, kątem oka spoglądając na Louisa. Przysunął się bliżej chłopaka i objął go widząc przygnębienie na jego twarzy.  
\- Och, tak jasne – dopiero teraz blondyn dostrzegł w jakim nastroju jest jego przyjaciel – Wasza dwójka ostatnio się bardziej zaprzyjaźniła – wypalił szybko, pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy, aby zmienić temat.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że tak – odpowiedział cicho Grimshaw, niepewnie spoglądając na Tomlinsona.  
\- Aiden bardzo mi teraz pomaga – powiedział cicho spoglądając na przyjaciela i posyłając mu słaby uśmiech, który chłopak od razu odwzajemnił.  
\- W końcu od tego są przyjaciele – odparł, przysuwając się bliżej do Louisa, który się w niego wtulił.  
W tym momencie naprawdę potrzebował wsparcia, a Aiden mu to dawał.  
*****  
Minęło kilka tygodni od nieszczęsnej imprezy u Nialla. Harry i Louis prawie w ogóle nie utrzymywali ze sobą kontaktu. I oboje z tego powodu cierpieli. Harry wiedział, że wszystko może naprawić. Wystarczyłoby, aby w końcu przestawał oszukiwać Nicka i resztę. Wszystko by wyjaśnił, naprostował, a Louis może dałby mu szansę. Jednak im dłużej to ciągnął, tym trudniej było mu zebrać się na odwagę, aby wyjawić prawdę.  
W końcu jednak nadszedł ten moment, kiedy Harry postanowił go zakończyć. Uświadomił sobie, że jeśli tego nie przerwie zabrnie to jeszcze dalej, a on wyląduje w małżeństwie z mężczyzną, którego nie kocha.  
*****  
\- Dziękuję za dzisiaj – Louis zatrzymał na skrzyżowaniu, gdzie zazwyczaj rozstawali się z Aidenem, i z uśmiechem spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć?  
\- Tak i bardzo mnie to cieszy – uśmiechnął się promiennie, a dookoła jego oczu ukazały się urocze zmarszczki.  
\- Lou – głos Aidena nagle zrobił się lekko niepewny i nerwowy – Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że może wyszedłbyś gdzieś ze mną jutro wieczorem.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział natychmiast.  
\- Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Zapraszam cię na randkę – wyjaśnił.  
\- Och – wyrwało się z ust szatyna, a błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w szoku w Grimshawa – Aiden ty… - zaczął.  
\- Od dawna – odpowiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem – Więc jak?  
\- Um…tak, pójdę z tobą na randkę – Aiden był tylko jego przyjacielem, ale z drugiej strony nie miał nic do stracenia. Lubił go, a jego zauroczenie miało chłopaka.  
\- Dziękuję Lou – zbliżył się do Tomlinsona i przytulił – Do zobaczenia jutro, przyjdę po ciebie o 19:00 – cmoknął go w policzek i odszedł kierunku swojej kamienicy.  
Louis ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania. Myślał o tym co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Nie wiedział czy dobrze zrobił, ale przecież po jutrzejszej randce może powiedzieć mu, że nic z tego nie będzie. Z drugiej strony kto wie, może zobaczy Aidena z innej strony i za jakiś czas zapomni o Harrym.  
\- Louis? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go dobrze znany mu zachrypnięty głos.  
Uniósł wzrok i przed sobą ujrzał wysokiego chłopaka z burzą loków na głowie i zielonymi tęczówkami, w których, w tym momencie, odbijały się promienie zachodzącego słońca.  
Louis nie miał zamiaru z nim rozmawiać. Nie mógł. To za bardzo bolało, pomimo tego czasu, który minął odczuwał ogromny ból na myśl o Stylesie. Wyminął go i przyspieszył kroku. Chłopak jednak nie odpuścił, tylko ruszył za nim. Już po chwili szedł obok niego.  
\- Louis, proszę nie ignoruj mnie.  
Szatyn nie odpowiedział, tylko znowu przyspieszył kroku, jednak Harry ponownie go dogonił.  
\- Lou – loczek był zdesperowany – Błagam, brakuje mi ciebie.  
Louis odpuścił zatrzymując się i odwracając w kierunku zielonookiego, jednak nic nie powiedział.  
\- Lou, dlaczego mnie ignorujesz? Dlaczego mnie odsuwasz od siebie? Tak bardzo tęsknię – jego głos coraz bardziej drżał i szatyn wiedział, że chłopakowi zbiera się na płacz.  
\- To nie ja się odsunąłem. To ty wszędzie łazisz z Nickiem, który się do ciebie klei – powiedział z wyrzutem, chociaż nie chciał, aby tak to zabrzmiało.  
\- Może i masz rację, ale ty też nie olewałeś, kiedy próbowałem z tobą porozmawiać, albo jakoś skontaktować. Dlaczego?  
\- Dlaczego? – szatyn nagle poczuł jak puszczają mu nerwy i musi wyznać wszystko loczkowi – Ponieważ to boli. To tak cholernie boli. Patrzenie jak jesteś szczęśliwy z Nickiem – jego głos zaczął drżeń, a po policzkach spływały łzy - Kocham cię i myślałem, że to odwzajemniasz, ale ty złamałeś mi serce wybierając Nicka – zakończył cicho.  
\- Przepraszam Lou – wyszlochał – Zerwałem z Nickiem.  
\- I co mam ci teraz współczuć? – prychnął, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Cieszę się, że to zrobiłem. Chodzi o to, że nigdy go nie kochałem. To ciebie kocham, od dawna.  
\- Więc czemu? – spytał zaskoczony wyznaniem Harry’ego.  
\- Spanikowałem, kiedy Niall zadał to pytanie. Myślałem, że nie odwzajemniasz moich uczuć i bałem się, że jeśli powiem prawdę to zniszczy naszą przyjaźń. Nick to było pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy. Później bałem się to wszystko sprostować i ciągnąłem to oszukując wszystkich. W końcu jednak uświadomiłem sobie, że jeśli tego nie zakończę już na zawsze pozostanę nieszczęśliwy w związku z mężczyzną, którego nie kocham.  
\- Przez to całe tchórzostwo zraniłeś mnie. Nawet nie wiesz jak cierpiałem. Na szczęście miałem przy sobie Aidena, który pomagał mi oderwać od tego myśli.  
\- Zauważyłem, że ostatnio trzymasz się z Aidenem i przepraszam Lou, naprawdę nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić.  
\- Tak, bardzo dobrze się dogadujemy. Zaprosił mnie jutro na randkę – odpowiedział pomijając drugą część wypowiedzi chłopaka.  
\- Och – loczek poczuł ukłucie w sercu.  
\- Zgodziłem się – dodał szatyn, widząc jak na twarzy Stylesa pojawia się ból.  
\- Czyli nie ma szans, że pomiędzy nami coś będzie? Nie ma możliwości, aby to naprawił?– zapytał smutno.  
\- Nie wiem Harry – westchnął Louis – Muszę to wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć. To, że pójdę jutro na randkę z Aidenem nie znaczy, że zostaniemy parą. Daj mi trochę czasu – poprosił.  
\- Tak, jasne Lou – posłał mu słaby uśmiech. To co powiedział Louis nie było tym co chciał usłyszeć, ale lepsze to niż nic. Przynajmniej jest jakaś szansa, że kiedyś Lou będzie jego, a on Tomlinsona – W takim razie do zobaczenia – zaczął się powoli wycofywać.  
\- Do zobaczenia – Louis posłał mu słaby uśmiech i odwracając się, ruszył przed siebie. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.


End file.
